Teddy and the marauders
by KnightedNerd
Summary: Teddy Remus Lupin is Finally going to Hogwarts, But suddenly somthing strange has happen, and he find himself in the Marauders era. Now he have the chance to get to know his father. while all this is happening Grayback has escaped Azkaban, and is after revenge to Remus. And whit revenge meens he is after Teddy, will he find him in the past? read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Wotcher folks, this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me okay? And spelling isn't my bright side, nor is english my first language sooo... And I must say I don't have anything against critical reviews, but say them nicley please,And I will remember them so I can do the story better:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor it's characters, they all are J.K Rowlings.**

Chapter 1

Teddy Lupin was standing in the moonlight, it was late at night and he was out in the garden thinking. Teddy should have been happy, after all tomorrow he was going to Hogwarts for the first time. And it wasn't that he wasn't happy he just had that sad fealing inside. His parents was dead you see , and tough his godfather Harry Potter was great and ofc his Grandmother wasn`t bad either , it wasn't the same. He just whised his parents could see him of to the Hogwarts exprecss.

Teddy sighted, he had a suspicion that the map Harry had given him could bee the core to all of his sudden feelings. The map had been his fathers and his gang, the marauders, geanius invention. Tough he loved the map it just got him to think so mutch that his hair was pitch black instead of his normal turquoise. Teddy walked inside.

When Teddy half an hour later laid inn his bed, he coulden't sleep so he took the marauders map out of his trunk , who laid under the invisible cloak, yes Harry said he could borrow it until James began at Hogwarts.

-I solemny swear I am up to no good,

He said quietly, and smiled as the words began to pop up.

And then finally he began to feel that excitement he was waiting for. He was going to Hogwarts for Merlin`s sake! The place where his father and possibly his mother to, had spent the best years of their life. Teddy fell finally to sleep.

Suddenly a little glow spread around Teddy, the glow came from the Marauders map. Then it was a little pop and Teddy was gone.

**Well do you want the next chapter do'ya do'ya? So review then I only ask for one review then I will continue. Bye Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi next chapter is up :D Yey me. And a lots off thanks to**

**Lady Elizabeth of New York ** **for being my first reviewer and**

**ferret assassin nin for many good compliments, and how do you get a beta reader and stuff?**

**So one with the story then..** **Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns this fantastic world and it's fabulously characters, and I am sadly not her.**

Arthur Weasley was off to Hogwarts tomorrow. And tough he didn't start whit Muggle studies before his third year, He was excited. You understand Arthur was extremely found of Muggles and how they lived without magic, you know whit Eckeltricity**(1)** and stuff.

Arthur was just going into his room to pack, when it happened. Suddenly a trunk came falling down from nowhere. "That was strange" Arthur muttered. He moved closer, the trunk had the initials T.R.L written on it. As far as he knew his parents did not know anyone whit those initials, nor did he. Just then a boy came falling down on the trunk, Arthur was so startled that he jumped at least five feet in the air. "Merlin's beard" he yelled

The boy jumped when he heard Arthur. "who are you" the boy said and rubbed his head. Now Arthur notice that the boys hair was bright yellow. "I can ask you the same, after all it's my bedroom." Arthur said. "your bedr...where am I?" the boy looked around confused. "first of all who are you?" Arthur said. "huh..me..oh I am Teddy Lupin, who are you and were am I" the boy looked at him now, his hair had turned Turquoise whit a bit yellow in the ends. "well.. I am Arthur Weasley and welcome to the Burrow"

**( Here had been a great place to end this chapter, but I shall be nice and not do that."everyone: YEY,HAPPY DANCE":P )**

Teddy began to be slightly panicked, he had just waken up in front of a young Arthur Weasly, in a newer Burrow, in his pyjamas, Marauders map in hand, on top off his trunk trying to keep his hair turquoise but failed miserably. And now Arthur's parents come running inn, wand in hand. "Arthur dear we heard yelling, what's going on" A long woman whit flaming red Weasley hair and warm brown eyes said. "Is it a death eater, are you attacked or is it just a stupid muggle thing again" A short man whit flaming red Weasley hair and just as read beard, said in a hurry and looked around fast.

Then they noticed Teddy who had given up his hair, so it flashed in multiply colours. "who are you boy?" Mr Weasley, Teddy guessed, said. " I..I..am Teddy Lupin" when Teddy said that Mr Weasley looked at him whit suspicions. "I don't know off any Teddy in the Lupin family" he said eyeing him. "n..no that's probably because.." but he was cut off, by a Mrs Weasley Teddy presumed. "Can't you see the boy is confused, let's get down and eat lunch before we ask him out" She smiled at Teddy and walked out of the room

While they were eating Mr Weasley didn't stop starring at Teddy at all, While Arthur was talking to his mother about what a metamorphmagus was witch Mrs Weasley had pointed out about Teddy, for some minuets ago. When they all had been eating, Mr Weasley asked again. "so who are you boy" Teddy didn't know what to say, so he went whit the truth and hoped they believed him. "well.. I am Teddy Remus Lupin and this may sound crazy, but I am from the future" Teddy said smiling nervous, his hair had became Gray, as it sometimes does when he became nervous. "Remus Lupin? isn't that what the Lupins son are called" Mrs Weasley said. "um..yes he is my father" Teddy said becoming more and more nervous every second. "But he is the same age as Arthur, That means you may know Arthur kids?" Mrs Weasley asked excited, while Arthur looked worried. "yeah I do" Teddy said with a smile. "oh.. does he have many, is it any girls.." there did Mr Weasley cut his wife off. "can you prove it?" "Remus hase a furry little problem" Teddy said and hoped his grandparents was good friend whit the Weasley's.

Mr ans Mrs Weasley looked at each other, "I believe you kid" Mr Weasley said.**(3)**

**So was it any good? Leave an review and tell:D and I will update as soon as I can aright? But I have school and stuff like that so be patience. Bye** **1: that's was what Arthur called electricity in book four.**

**2: do someone know what their name is?**

**3: I chose to make the Weasleys and the Lupins close friend. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, here is the next chapter. And since you had to waitso long here is a longer chapter, yey.**

**Many thanks to my beta reader ferret assassin nin, for making this chapter so mutch better.**

**And I still don't own harry potter.**

Teddy was sitting in the living room looking around. He was amazed at how different yet similar everything was. Then he looked at Arthur; he was different. For example, he had so much of his hair. In the future, he had almost lost all of it and, he was thinner**.**

Arthur shifted uneasily under his stare. "I suppose I look different in the future," he said. He looked like he wanted to say more so Teddy just nodded. "Of course I am old," he said with a frown. Then all of his questions came in a rush. "Do I have many kids? Am I a good dad? What kind of work do I do? Whom do I marry? Is…" Teddy cut him off.

"I cannot answer everything as that may ruin the time stream, but yeah, you are a great dad and you have eh...a few kids, and even more grand kids!" Arthur was pleased with the fact that he was a good dad, but a bit put out with the mention of grand kids.

Just then, the fireplace turned green and out came Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore.

"Ah…so you must be Mr. Lupin," he said, looking at Teddy with a twinkle in his eyes. "If I may ask, how do you look normally?" Teddy smiled and "turned off" his metamorphous power. Now, in front of Dumbledore, stood an exact replica of Remus; only, Teddy was just a bit paler. Also, Teddy had black hair like his great aunt Bellatrix and first cousin twice removed, Sirius Black. "I see the familiar resemblance, and you do not have the, ah…the same problem as young Mr. Lupin?"

"No, sir," Teddy said.

"Well then, Mr. Weasley told me you just popped up from nowhere. You did not happen to have a time turner, did you?" Dumbledore looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Eh…no, I think every one of them got ruined in Uncle Harry's fifth year," Teddy said.

"Well, since we don't know how you got here, and time turners cannot go into the future, you will just have to stay here until someone in the future finds a way to get you back. You can go to Hogwarts and pretend you are a Weasley and, since there are so many of them, one more will not look too suspicious. Oh, and…" he turned to Mr. and Ms. Weasley, "can he live here during the holidays?"

"Of course he can!" Ms. Weasley said.

"And Mr. Weasley said that a trunk came with you. Is that your Hogwarts equipment?" Dumbledore asked and looked at Teddy again.

"Yes, sir," Teddy smiled. It looked as though he was going off to Hogwarts anyway and even at the same time as his dad was.

"Well I'll see you both at Hogwarts then," Dumbledore said and looked at Teddy and Arthur.

* * *

"Come on, faster, or we will be late," said in a rush as she was hurrying past everyone at King Cross Station. They had all slept a bit too long so they had to rush or they would miss the train. Then, of course, Teddy tripped over his own feet and lost his trunk so that it opened up and all of Teddy's stuff laid everywhere.

"Oh…and I had made it through the whole morning without tripping at all!" Teddy exclaimed as he jumped up and began putting everything back in the trunk. However, Ms. Weasley flicked her wand so that all of Teddy's stuff flew back into the trunk and they were off again.

When they finally had got on the train, there were so many people and so much confusion that Arthur suddenly disappeared. Teddy didn't bother trying to find him because of the large mass of people, so he was now going around and looking for a not so full compartment. Suddenly, two people came storming out from one. The girl walked right into Teddy so they both fell backwards.

"Oh I am so sorry, I really am!" The girl apologized as she was standing up.

"It's all right; I always fall anyway," Teddy said smiling. He recognized the girl. She had Uncle Harry's eyes; or, was it Harry who has her eyes?

"Come on Lilly, let's go and find another compartment," a greasy haired boy said. That had to be Severus Snape, Teddy knew this because he had talked to Snape's painting once and he didn't seem to like Teddy very much. Lilly looked at Teddy, smiled, and they both walked away.

Teddy looked in the compartment they had walked from and there was James Potter and Sirius Black, both of whom Teddy had seen on a picture he had of all the Marauders. Teddy popped his head in and asked, "Can I sit here?"

"Sure," James said.

Teddy walked in and sat down beside Sirius.

"My name is James Potter and that werdio over there is Sirius Black," James introduced jokingly.

"Oh, so I am the werdio you say," Sirius asked playfully.

"Yes, you are. After all, it's not me who has my trunk full of hair products," James said and stuck his tongue out at Sirius.

"How did you know?" Sirius exclaimed and held his hand dramatically over his heart.

"I didn't, but you just admitted it!" James said with a satisfied smirk.

"Well, everyone can't have as fabulous hair as mine," Sirius said and flipped his hair to the side.

"Really," Teddy asked with one of his eyebrows raised skeptically. He changed his hair to look just like Sirius', which wasn't that hard since his hair was naturally the same color as Sirius'. However, his hair wasn't as long and shiny. They both looked at him a bit shocked.

"You are a Metamophmagus?" They both asked excitedly.

"Yes, I'm Teddy Weasley." Teddy was happy he remembered to say Weasley and not Lupin.

"Oh, another Weasley," James said with a big smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**HI I am back! **

**I am so so sorry for using so freaking long time, but for one Greyback is a hard character to write and two my pc stoped working and three I am a bt lazy.. but my pc is back, I will begin on the next chapter right after I have posted this and everything is great.**

** : No remus in this chapter, but it wil be remus in next chapter!**

**Schellinge: It's the Dumbledore from the marauders time.**

**I also noticed that the age diffrentes is diffrent here, but you alll can pretend it is not;) example Arthur Weasley is older than the marauders is he not? oh well.. I have never really checkt how old people where so.. But leave an review if I make a to big chance.**

**and again thanks to my beta reader ferret assassin nin for helping me whit my grammar. And let the story begin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter.**

Greyback is standing in the outer part of the woods, looking up at a big grey house. Although he did not know it, this was the day Teddy disappeared into the past. He was there to begin his mission to make a werewolf army, or at least turn as many as possible, and he would begin with a Mr. Teddy Lupin, the son of that wimp, Remus Lupin. Greyback absolutely hated Remus, and not only because he had made shame at werewolf's for trying to live "normal" and drink that terrible potion; no, it was more than that. Something happened in the middle of the last battle.

Grayback had found a lovely girl he would eat before he had to get out of there. Grayback wasn't too keen on fighting and he didn't plan to be there longer than necessary. Then, when he just was three feet away from the girl, Remus came rushing in and...Greyback got lost in his memories.

XXX

"Oh no Greyback, you are not going to take her," Remus said and pointed his wand at Greyback.

Greyback turned, looked at Lupin, and said, "Well, if it isn't little Lupin. I heard you have gotten a son, and yet you still plan to go into the war. I heard he didn't even become a werewolf. Hmm…what a pity, but you are pretty happy about that, eh?" Remus continued to get angrier and angrier. Greyback smirked.

"Ah…wouldn't it be awful if you were to die here and an old werewolf friend of yours was to visit your son…" Greyback said knowingly.

"STUPIFY!"**(1)**

XXX

After that, Greyback didn't remember anything. He just woke up on his way to Azkaban. Due to his twisted and wild mind, Greyback didn't have it as bad as anyone else in Azkaban did, but it wasn't exactly fun either. So now, here he was fulfilling his promise to get revenge.

Greyback could feel that the moon was coming up soon so he had do get into the house. Greyback opened the door and was surprised it was open. He walked quietly trough the dark hallway; the walls were full of family pictures. There was a picture of a lady with long brown hair and a wedding dress on and beside her was a man with short, messy, mouse brown hair in a black suit smoking. Beside that one was another wedding picture; this one had a pink haired girl and a tired but happy looking man with messy, sandy brown hair. As he continued to walk, there were many more pictures; some of a boy with turquoise hair, some with the Potter family, and some with the Weasley family. Greyback didn't pay much attention to them. He stood perfectly still and listened; it didn't seem that Andromeda was home to night—perfect.

Greyback quietly began to go up the stairs. He heard that the boy who lived up there was behind the second door to the left. Now there were just minutes before the moon would be up. He opened the door slowly and looked in. Ah, the boy was a sleep; perfect. Now there was only a second until the full moon rose, and Greyback was ready. He had used the Wolfsbane potion only for this occasion, so he was sure he would only bite and not eat the boy. Greyback used the locking charm on the door so no one could open it, as well as an additional charm to keep someone from countering it. There were ten seconds before he would transform, and he was just about to pounce on the boy but…the thing in his hand had begun to glow and, suddenly, the boy began to vanish. Greyback lunged for the boy, but he was gone! Although he missed the boy, he managed to tear off a little bit of the map. Then suddenly, Greyback began to disappear as well.

**1: I made that up if you didn't figure that out, I needed more depht to why Greyback wan't to take Teddy :)**

**Oh and can some of you make som small oc's to me? They will not be big, because I have never really liked oc's but I am terrible to find names! Like on my sims people is named ajd jfh ao and kim, whell someone have cool name like tonks, percy, teddy but.. but on to the point I need people to get sorted, answer questions in class and stuff like that. So write name, gender,house and a bit (very little) of personality and looks. so put it in a review or pm me aboute it.**

**Bye!**


End file.
